


Hybrid Worlds: Song of Silence

by BlackSwanna



Series: Hybrid Worlds [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Hybrids, Worldbuilding, laying the groundwork for a future drabble 8), use of a silent whistle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSwanna/pseuds/BlackSwanna
Summary: Luxu first learns about the Hybrid Whistle, & the Song of Silence.*readhybrid notes herefirst!





	Hybrid Worlds: Song of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ MY HYBRID NOTES FIRST!! It's the first in the series!! Y'alls gonna be hella confused if you keep reading!!

Luxu remembered the first time he had been introduced to the  _ Song of Silence _ by the Master. The only sound that can render a Hybrid incapacitated, silencing them and pulling them to the ground in mere seconds.

The bickering in the tower hadn’t ceased for almost twenty minutes, and it was grating on everyone’s nerves. It was Aced and Gula who seemed to be in a battle of who could yell the loudest—and then of course, little by little everyone wanted to solve the dispute, but alas… Luxu was surprised it hadn’t turned into a fist fight yet. No Keyblades had been drawn yet either. 

Every once in a while, he would sneak glances to the Master, but the cloaked man didn’t seem interested in interjecting. Just… spectating. His head was cocked ever so slightly, and Luxu could detect the shine of pondering eyes just under the shadow, and yet the exact color he could not figure out. 

Luxu looked back to the yelling match before him. This was starting to drive him nuts—if he could just get  _ one word in _ —

Suddenly, Aced, Ava, Invi, and Gula all froze and with various grunts, they fell to the ground, covering their ears. Then their forms relaxed from their sudden tension. Ira gasped, kneeling beside the one nearest him, Gula, and placed his hand on his back. 

“Gula? Is everyone—Master! What did you do?!” The Unicornis Leader raised his head, grimace baring his teeth at their master, which drew Luxu’s attention as well. The Master had stood up, and held a golden whistle in his hand by his mouth. Luxu could see very intricate designs around the tube-like tool and a very tiny gear-like mechanism on the top neck to the top hole of the whistle, though he would loved to catch a closer look at it later. 

“Relax, they’re fine. ‘Sides, isn’t the peace much nicer now?” The Master, nonchalant as always, held his hands out to gesture at the current atmosphere. The fallen foretellers were still grounded on their hands and knees, seeming awfully winded but otherwise calm and silent. The Master waved the whistle around like a trophy. “Very useful isn’t it? Works  _ only _ on Hybrids.”

“What is it?” Luxu found himself asking. 

The Master turned to him, a silent  _ what do you mean, ‘what is it’? _ hanging sarcastically in his body language. Luxu felt a sheepish grin on his lips and he rubbed his arm. “You’ve  _ never _ heard of the  _ Song of Silence? _ Either of you?” 

Ira stood up, curiosity in his expression then as he drew himself closer. “Is that what it was?”

“You know about it?” Luxu asked. Ira nodded very small. 

“Of course you would—” The Master shook his head then straightened up again. “Anyway, it’s a sound only Hybrids can hear. You know, like a dog whistle. Ever heard of those?”

“You used a  _ dog whistle _ on them?!” 

“No, of course not! Hybrids are  _ not _ animals, you know this!” the Master lightly smacked the Unicornis Leader on the chest, his other hand on his hip before he raised the whistle again. “ _ This _ is a Hybrid whistle. It’s actually banned in almost every world that Hybrids inhabit. Don’t ask me how I acquired this.”

Ira didn’t seem comforted by this anymore. Luxu just felt more intrigued by it all. 

“Anyway, the Hybrid whistle, yeah? It plays the Song of Silence when this gear is in just the right position, and any Hybrid within range will drop right to the ground. It doesn’t hurt them, though, so don’t worry. It’s loud as all hell but, otherwise it just…” he shrugged. “ … makes them calm and quiet for a while. Like so.” He gestured to the foretellers behind Ira. 

Ira seemed to ponder this information for awhile, comforted by the fact the others would be alright before he inquired, “It’s… loud? So you’ve heard it before? But how?”

That was a good point—Luxu turned to the taller man cloaked in black. “Master, aren’t you human?” 

He reacted as if he was just offered a dead rat, exclaiming dramatically, “ _ EUGH!  _ Gracious, no! Never!”

Ira and Luxu both took a step back, alarmed, and maybe slightly… offended? Should he have been offended? Humans weren’t  _ that _ bad? Sure, they had the tendency to be… rather oppressive, but of course not  _ all  _ humans were like that! Well—this  _ was _ the Master they were dealing with. A glance to Ira confirmed that he shouldn’t take it personal; the Master was just overdramatic. Like, always. Relaxing and regaining their composure, Luxu decided to prod the subject a bit.

“Um… What sort of Hybrid are you, Master?” 

The Master stood straight, and he could  _ swear _ he saw a smirk under the man’s shadowed features. “Wouldn’t you like to know, little one?”

Luxu blinked. Yeah, actually. He would. 

He looked to Ira and sheepishly placed his hand behind his neck. “Well… Looks like we’re the only humans here so far, huh?”

“It appears that way,” Ira replied, slightly disgruntled. Luxu smiled before Ira spoke again, this time addressing the Master. “Why weren’t you affected by the whistle then, Master?”

“I’m immune to it,” he answered swiftly, sitting back down in his chair behind him. He wagged his finger as he placed the whistle into a box inside a drawer. “Spells are powerful things, my friend. Anyway, the others should be coming around soon. Better let them know not to argue again or…” He tapped on the box, challengingly. 

“Uh—Of course, Master!”

Luxu tapped his lips in thought as the foreteller returned to the others ground-bound, wondering how he was going to get a closer look to that whistle. He could always ask, of course, but he wanted to know more. Like the designs, the gears, what else it could do… His mind was made, then. He was going to learn more about Hybrids. 


End file.
